This Guys
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: L'épisode Run, Saiyuki Reloaded version manga, retouché par missa ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Lisez et Reviewez, si si, il le faut !


Auteur : Mellyna Yanou  
  
Titre : This Guys...(on finira pas le savoir ! lol)  
  
Base : Saiyuki Reloaded, Volume 1, Run (la version anglaise prise chez manga city ).  
  
Genre : One-shot, un peu de narration, surtout du POV avec des parties inventées.  
  
Couples : Euh...étant donné que je reprends un épisode, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de yaoi...dommage ! Et puis une petite fille de douze ans ne pense certainement pas à ça, nee ?  
  
Disclaimer : Ni Sanzô-Sama, ni les youkai qui l'accompagnent, ni les autres personnages qui apparaîtront ne sont à moi. J'ai bien essayé d'en acheter quelques uns, mais il paraît qu'ils sont invendables ! C'est pas pour cette fois-ci !  
  
Petites et sages paroles...  
Les dialogues étaient en anglais, je les ai traduits avec un dico datant de la guerre du feu...c'était laborieux, mais VENI VIDI VINCI ! Mais y en a certains qui ne voulaient rien dire en français alors j'ai extrapolé voire inventé des passages...En faisant se dérouler l'épisode à travers les yeux d'une gosse de douze ans, j'ai voulu donner une autre dimension à Run...un regard plus jeune qu'il y en a dans le manga. Je sais pas si c'est réussi.  
Et puis enfin ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec FF net j'espère que ça va marcher cette fois !  
  
**Flojiro** : Au fait merci pour m'avoir prévenue de l'orthographe du mot youkai, tu vois grâce à toi je vais tout remplacer ! On remercie chaleureusement miss tigresse ! Plaudit cives !  
  
**Tous les bishonens** (vachement enthousiastes...) : CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !  
  
Remarque : J'ai un peu rafraîchis le texte, corrigé les mots potentiellement supprimables par FF net, histoire que ça soit agréable à lire.  
  
**Shyriane**, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour la review ! Je mets la réponse à ta review sur la même fanfic parce que l'autre one-shot mettra du temps à venir. Moi aussi je me suis bien marrée quand j'ai écrit ce passage...tellement je m'ennuie que j'arrive à me faire rire !  
  
**Gojyo** : L'est vraiment temps que tu te trouves un copain, toi ! C'est plus tenable...  
  
**Kenren** : Là, je suis entièrement d'accord...mais je pense qu'on va devoir encore souffrir deux mois ensuite elle nous laissera en paix pendant la bagatelle de sept mois !  
  
**Mellyna** : Bouhouhou ! Ne me rappelez pas cette tragique destinée qu'est la mienne dans deux mois, je ne supporte pas de me savoir obligée de me séparez de vous !!  
  
**Sanzo** : Ça ne te va vraiment pas de tourner au dramatique...  
  
[Mellyna qui s'accroche comme une ventouse sur tous les bisho qu'elle voit et ne veut plus les lâcher...]

######################

**This Guys...**

- Wow, c'est terrible...

« Oh Ciel ! C'est affreux...inhumain ! »...murmures de villageois perdus, accablés, terrorisés, écoeurés par la vision d'horreur autour de laquelle ils se sont tous amassés.

- N'est-ce pas déjà la troisième victime ?

Mutilée, membres éparpillés, sanguinolents, baignant dans son propre sang qui s'étend en une marre poisseuse dégageant une odeur métallique...la victime est méconnaissable...longues mèches poisseuse tâchées de rouge. Une femme. Encore une. « La pauvre », soufflent d'autres badauds ne pouvant s'imaginer quelles souffrances elle a pu endurer.

- A vue de nez, ça ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un youkai. C'est terrifiant, c'est devenu très dangereux maintenant...

- Oui...j'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne au plus vite...tu sais de qui je parle...

- Oh...si seulement...

Les youkai...Maudits soient-ils ! Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à d'innocentes jeunes femmes ? Oui...si seulement IL était la !

#### SANZO-SAMA ####

- Si seulement Sanzô-Sama venait... 

Sur toutes les bouches, cette prière s'y trouve prononcée avec ferveur et espoir.

######################

**POV Seika  
**

Si seulement Sanzô-Sama était l ! Ils prient. Ne jurent que par Sanzô- Sama. Sanzô...qui est-ce ? Pour une gamine comme moi, c'est un mystère...surtout que personne ne veut me le dire. J'suis trop petite, d'après eux. Ils rassemblent leurs mains et murmurent des mots...Sanzô, c'est quelqu'un de si important à ce point ?

J'essaye de me faufiler entre les villageois, j'suis petite, j'arrive à passer entre eux sans me faire voir...mais dès qu'ils me voient, ils m'empêchent d'avancer plus, je me fais carrément éjecter de la foule...par la foule. Faut tout reprendre à zéro. Et zut ! Pffff ! Pas moyen d'avancer ! Bon...changeons de tactique.

C'est à peine si on me répond quand je demande ce qui se passe...très vaguement. J'entends à droite et à gauche _youkai_, _victime_, _atrocité _...mouais, très encourageant. Mais surtout j'entends cet éternel « Sanzô-Sama ».

- Qui c'est Sanzô-Sama ?

Ben voyons...personne ne répond. J'suis transparente ou quoi ? Arrêtez, enfin !! Marre ! Marre de marre ! Pffff...Bon allez, je rentre à la maison. J'trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'expliquer qui c'est !

Déjà, j'ai compris qu'il y a encore un meurtre. Et apparemment c'est un youkai le coupable. Ben oui...j'suis petite d'accord, mais pas stupide ! J'ai douze ans quand même ! Mais le problème c'est que personne n'écoute une gamine de douze ans.

Grande sœur est à la cuisine, je l'entends chantonner derrière la porte depuis l'entrée. La même chanson, la même et douce chanson. Je l'adore ! Y a pas que la chanson qui sort de la porte d'ailleurs...y a aussi l'odeur super alléchante de ce qu'elle prépare. Comme d'habitude ça va être super bon ! C'est une très bonne cuisinière, j'aimerais arriver à faire comme elle...la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, mon oncle est devenu tout rouge, presque violet quand il a goûté à ce que j'avais fait une fois. Je me demande ce que c'était au fait ?

Je coure comme une folle vers la cuisine. On a dû m'entendre jusqu'aux derniers étages, ils se sont sûrement demandés où était l'éléphant qui a voulu entrer par la porte. C'est à peine si j'ai pris le temps de bien appuyer sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

- J'SUIS RENTREE !!!!

Ça y est, je suis dans la cuisine...enfin ! Seulement la porte a failli exploser quand elle a cogné contre le mur.

- GRANDE SŒUR !

- J'ai mis les légumes dans la réserves...SEIKA ! Tu rentres tard dis-moi...je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi !

Toujours la même, Seira...elle changera jamais, elle se fait toujours du souci pour tout ! Elle reprend sa cuisine devant la marmite. Je vois qu'elle est déjà un peu plus tranquille que quand elle s'est retournée pour voir qui a déboulé comme un éléphant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Une autre femme a été tuée dans les faubourgs...

- Comment ?!

- Tout le monde dit que c'est un youkai qui a fait ça...

- Je vois...

Grande sœur met une main devant la bouche, complètement bouleversée.

- C'est effrayant quand même...

Y se passe un long moment où on ne fait quasiment rien. Seira a laissé son plat quelques minutes. Ben, moi je mets mes coudes sur la table avec dans la tête, une question qui m'énerve depuis que j'ai entendu ce nom.

- Hé...grande sœur...C'est qui Sanzô-Sama ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement deux secondes...ben oui, je sais pas forcément qui c'est, j'suis petite. Pour une fois que ça me sert d'excuse !

- Sanzô-Sama ? J'ai aussi entendu parler de lui, une fois, d'un client...

Elle réfléchit deux secondes encore avant de continuer.

- Eh bien, Sanzô-Houshi-Sama est un moine de haut rang...et d'après les rumeurs, il parcoure Togenkyô avec trois disciples [1], et ils ont pour mission de détruire les youkai...aucun youkai, même très puissant, ne peut rivaliser avec le pouvoir sacré de Sanzô-Sama...

- Détruire les youkai ?!!

Mais bien sûr !! C'est évident...fallait juste me dire qui c'est, et y avait pas à m'expliquer la suite...

- J'ai compris...voilà pourquoi tout le monde ne parle que de lui !

- Tu as raison. De plus, c'est jours-ci, notre ville commence à être la cible d'attaques de youkai...

Je vois...un puissant haut moine...waw...il doit vraiment être super fort ! Et les disciples qui le suivent aussi...ils ne feront qu'une bouchée des youkai ! WAW ! C'est trop cool ! Pendant que je m'extasie sur Sanzô-Sama et sa suite, mon oncle entre dans la cuisine.

- Mon oncle ?

- Seira-chan...je peux te laisser le registre ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Seira sort de la cuisine après avoir éteint le four. Sinon, on aurait senti une jolie odeur de cramer...

- Un client ?

- Oui...ils semblent être des voyageurs, mais ils sont juste un peu...Étranges.

Ah bon ? Ben on va voir tout de suite...à pas de loup et en priant le Ciel que les lattes de bois du parquet ne trahissent pas ma présence, je vais doucement voir ces nouveaux clients. Je pousse lentement la porte...gloups ! Hé, hé...étranges c'est le mot ! La première chose que j'ai sentie, c'est l'odeur de la cigarette. Ensuite j'ai vu quatre types...ils sont tous couverts dans un grand morceau de tissu clair. Y en a un qui est super grand, un autre à peine moins, puis un autre...et l'autre c'est carrément un nain par rapport aux autres. Tiens ? Ils portent des lunettes de soleil. Ils ont beau se cacher derrière le tissu, moi je vois bien leurs cheveux ! Y en a deux qui sont bruns...le plus petit et le deuxième plus grand...celui-là s'occupe de remplir le registre. Ensuite le plus grand, il a des cheveux longs rouges...et l'autre il est blond. Le blond et le rouge fument...faudrait leur dire de fumer seulement dans les chambres ! Moi je supporte pas cette odeur ! Ils sont vraiment suspects ces types...pourquoi ils enlèvent pas leur manteau ?

- Voilà, c'est fait...dit le grand brun, sa voix est vraiment agréable à entendre.

- Merci beaucoup...ah...

Seira regarde un peu mieux le registre...je vois rien de là où je suis.

- Vous êtes frères ?

- Ah...euh...oui.

Le type a l'air vraiment pas tranquille...encore moins quand le blond vient lui chuchoter quelque chose.

- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre...

Alors là, faudra qu'on m'explique certaines choses sur le comportement des hommes...parce que chevelu rouge s'est mis à demander le nom de grande sœur. Non mais ! Quel sans gêne ! J'hallucine quand j'entends la suite...

- Seira-chan ? C'est sûr...des jeunes filles mignonnes ont des noms tout aussi mignons...

Et l'autre ! Il se rapproche de plus en plus de Seira...et il continue à lui parler...ça y est j'ai compris ! Grrrr...on drague ma grande sœur ! Non mais, il va m'entendre lui...

- Grande...

J'ai même pas le temps de passer la porte pour me jeter sur le type...et boum. Y a quelque chose qui l'a percuté et le type s'est retrouvé à terre...les quatre fers en l'air ! Bien fait ! Attendez...y a une botte en trop, l ! Je vois pas trop ce qui se passe après, juste le tissu qui vole un peu partout, et j'entends aussi des insultes. Punaise ! Ils ont un de ces vocabulaires...

- Non mais ça va pas ! Ça fait mal !! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire bâtard !!

Je veux pas écouter la suite...Seira me dire toujours de me boucher les oreilles, si j'entends ce genre de choses. Je comprends...c'est pas joli, joli à entendre !

Ils étaient en train de se crier dessus quand j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit...mais vraiment un drôle de bruit. Une sorte de plainte déchirante...cri du cœur...euh, un cri d'estomac en fait !

- Heu...c'est quand le repas ? demande le plus petit.

Ma sœur a un petit rire amusé.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner...Je vous l'amènerai dans votre chambre.

Et tous les quatre suivent Seira...le plus jeune se met à sauter sur place, excité comme une puce...non, comme un singe. Il n'arrête pas de se payer des coups d'éventails par le blond sur la tête pendant tout le chemin. J'entends des « Baka saru » à tout bout de champ...

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un vrai repas !

- Urusei ! Ne fais pas tout ce boucan ! Bakasaru !!

Punaise...c'est qui ? Des dingues, ou quoi ? On est tombé sur qui ? Un dragueur, un type qui hurle à tout va, un singe affamé et un type plus ou moins calme. Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont frères ? Y aurait pas eu une erreur dans les couveuses à la naissance ? Ok...la nuit va être super, tiens !

######################

C'est vraiment un drôle de groupe...limite dingue.

En plus on les entend du rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'il fait nuit ...ils dorment pas ces types ou quoi ?

Bon, on va pas en faire un drame...faut que je m'occupe du linge, moi. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de passer à côté de leur chambre. Je donnerais cher pour savoir de quoi ils parlent pour être aussi bruyant !

En parlant de savoir...

- Damned ! J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quand on va devoir porter ces fringues !! J'en peux plus !!

Ça, je veux bien le croire ! Faut pas dire que c'est très agréable de se couvrir comme ça ! Surtout avec cette chaleur...

- Y a rien à faire...faudra le supporter jusqu'à ce que ça se calme pour nous.

Hein ?

- Si quelqu'un nous voit, notre véritable identité sera découverte en un rien de temps.

Ça, c'est le grand brun qui parle j'en suis sûre ! C'est le seul, à mon avis, qui parle quasiment normalement. Une minute...VERITABLE IDENTITE ?! _Eto_...il raconte quoi là... ? Attends, ils ont pas fini !

- Ouais...particulièrement...Grand frère Taro !

À coup sûr, c'est le rouge ! Bizarre, il le dit avec un drôle d'air...par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à ce grand frère Taro...

- Tu veux mourir, bâtard ?!

Ouep ! C'est le grand blond...je crois que c'est le pire de tous ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent tous ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est qui ces gens ?

- Bien ! J'espère que vous serez calmes au moins cette nuit...Grand frère Jiro.

- Nani ?! Tu n'as pas confiance en Jiro qu'il peut se tenir tranquille ?!

- ...Kami-Sama...arrête d'essayer de mettre tes dents sur toutes les femmes que tu vois !

Qu... j'ai bien entendu ? Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire au juste ? J'suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris... Ces... ces types...

- Oh...je suis assez exigeant sur ce que je dévore !

- C'est pas le problème...

...sont des YOUKAI !!! Ça ne peut être que ça...c'est la seule explication !! Ils ne peuvent être que les youkai qui ont attaqué les femmes ces derniers jours...alors ils sont plusieurs...C'est pour ça, pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas...ils s'habillent comme ça ! Qu...qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! C'est pas vrai, je rêve là... !! Kami-Sama...dîtes-moi que je fais un cauchemar !

Je dois prévenir Seira, elle saura quoi faire...

- Waw...les plats sont délicieux...

J'ai pas entendu la suite par contre...je longe tout doucement le mur, histoire de pas me faire repérer, et accessoirement me faire bouffer...

- Le tout c'est que tu n'essayes pas de nous manger !

Ils éclatent de rire...cannibales en plus ? Ils les accumulent...

######################

ON VA ETRE MANGEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!

J'ai couru comme une folle, tout l'hôtel a dû m'entendre maintenant ! Grande sœur a sursauté comme si je lui avais hurlé aux oreilles. Je lui explique à toute vitesse ce que j'ai entendu...

- Ces gens sont des...youkai ?

- Exactement ! Je les ai surpris !! Ils sont habillés comme des humains comme ça ils peuvent nous ATTRAPER facilement et NOUS MANGER !!

Seira éclate de rire...euh, c'est pas censé être la réaction que j'attendais.

- Oh Seika...

Ah oui...j'oubliais presque : j'ai douze ans, j'suis encore jeune, et je raconte des histoires, j'ai une imagination débordante. Mais c'est pas vrai !! Faut bien qu'elle me croie, non ? Je suis la seule à les avoir entendus !!

- C'EST VRAI !!!! Ces types s'habillent bizarrement et ce sont des brutes !! Ils ont ETRANGES !

- Vraiment ? Ils ne paraissaient pas si étranges...

Est-ce qu'elle a oublié la drague du type aux cheveux rouges ? C'est normal ça ? Mais c'est qu'elle ne me croie pas en plus !!

- Ah...nous allons manquer de nourriture pour demain matin, donc Grande Sœur va devoir y aller pour acheter quelques petites choses, maintenant...

Elle me prend pour qui, enfin ?

- Ne sois pas si méfiante avec les clients, d'accord ?

- Grande sœur...

J'ai même pas commencé ma phrase qu'elle est déjà partie. Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve...Grande sœur est toujours indifférente à tout. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps elle ne me comprend pas.

- Ben, mon vieux...

Bon c'est pas grave...je vais m'en charger, puisque personne n'a l'air de se douter de ce qui se passe. Je vous jure que je découvrirai la véritable identité de ces types !! Allez Seira, sois courageuse, vas-y !

Je crois que j'ai mis ni plus ni moins dix minutes avant de me décider à sortir de la cuisine. **Vas-y !!  
**

######################

Le grand brun semble avoir encore une fois gagné aux cartes parce que...

- K'so ! Ça devient énervant !!

Punaise c'qu'ils sont bruyants...plus que moi.

- Encore une fois ! Encore une fois !!

C'est le gamin qui parle cette fois...mais ce sont des youkai ou quoi ?!! En tout cas, je les attends, moi ! J'ai décidé d'attendre...je vais leur prouver, moi, que ces types sont de mauvais youkai !! Mais je sais pas s'ils vont être contents quand ils verront que c'est moi qui les ai dénoncés...au cas où, j'ai pris une batte avec moi, on sait jamais. J'suis petite, ok, mais pas bête.

- URUSEEEEIII !!!

Y a un bruit de claquement...non, plusieurs...ça doit être cet éventail qui claque comme ça.

- Quelle heure croyez-vous qu'il est ?!!!

Ça c'est clair...font tellement de boucan, qu'ils ont du réveiller tout l'hôtel.

- Bougez-vous ! Allez dormir, tiens ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

J'entends quelques grognements derrière la porte, les draps qui bougent, puis plus rien. Deux minutes plus tard c'est comme si personne ne s'était disputé...C'est calme maintenant ! Mais pas question que je bouge. Je resterai ici toute la nuit s'il le faut !

Des pas dans les escaliers...

- ...Chan...Seika-chan, ah...tu es là... !

- Mon oncle ?

Il est essoufflé le pauvre...à son âge on ne coure pas dans les escaliers, enfin ! Et il est paniqué aussi.

- Où est allée Seira-chan ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le dîner...

Hein ? Elle est pas la ? Elle doit être rentrée depuis pas mal de temps, non ?

- Grande sœur n'est pas déjà rentrée ? Mais ça fait trois heures qu'elle partie faire les courses !

- Les courses, toute seule, à cette heure ? C'est dangereux surtout en ce moment avec les problèmes qu'on a en ce moment à cause des youkai !

Quoi ? Oh non...Est-ce que...

- Monsieur !!!!

Un homme rejoint aussi essoufflé mon oncle avec un panier à la main.

- J'ai trouvé ce panier dans une rue...ce n'est pas celui de Seira-chan ?!

Ça a l'air d'être le sien...je veux répondre, mais la porte juste derrière moi s'ouvre. La porte devant laquelle j'ai espionné ces youkai. Je sens une grande ombre derrière moi...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande le grand brun.

Seira disparue...youkai...étrangers bizarres...je me retourne et bouscule le type pour rentrer dans la chambre.

- Ah...atten...

Deux lits, deux matelas sur le sol...les rideaux tirés...assis sur les lits ou par terre, ils se cachent le visage avec les moyens du bord...tissus, oreillers.

- Où...où est grande sœur... ?

Elle n'est pas ici on dirait...

- Vous êtes des youkai, hein ?

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? me demande le blond.

Il rigole lui ou quoi ? Je dois lui demander encore une fois ?

- C'est ça ? Vous êtes des youkai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

J'ai bon, ce sont des youkai...enfin je crois, sinon pourquoi il me demande ce qui me fait dire ça ? Euh...je suis dans une chambre remplie de youkai...j'suis une toute petite fille face à des youkai sanguinaires...ma batte est dehors. Je suis dans un pétrin...

- Je...je...je vous ai entendus tout à l'heure...

Le grand brun soupire longtemps, il passe la tête dans la chambre...

- Jiro...

Dans sa voix, on dirait qu'il reproche gentiment quelque chose au type rouge...

- Quoi ?!

- Quand tu parleras de drague la prochaine fois...sois moi brutal. Tu fais peur aux enfants maintenant !

Ouuuuuh...y se passe quoi ? Il parle de drague alors que je l'ai entendu parler de manger.

- Ch'...si on peut plus dire c'qu'on veut maintenant ! Et si je me souviens c'est grand frère Taro qui en a parlé...

- Je t'emmerde...

C'est dit si gentiment...mon oncle panique de plus en plus, et je sais pas ce qui lui a prit mais il a déboulé comme moi dans la chambre.

- Ma nièce a disparu...elle est sortie il y a trois heures !

- A cette heure-ci ? C'est dangereux non ?

- Onegai !!!

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris de crier comme ça...ils m'ont tous regardée bizarrement. Je me suis mise à pleurer...grande sœur...grande sœur a disparu...elle est en danger ! Le grand brun regarde celui qu'ils appellent Taro...

- Une chose à régler...nous sommes pas des youkai...

- Mais où est Seira ?!!!

Mon oncle leur explique rapidement que depuis quelques temps, il y a des meurtres dans les faubourgs et qu'on a peur que Seira soit en danger...le blond a l'air ennuyé. Finalement après avoir parlé deux minutes, puis s'être insultés, ils acceptent de nous aider.

######################

J'ai dû insister pour qu'ils acceptent que je vienne avec eux pour la chercher. Le blond a grogné encore plus fort, le type rouge, Jiro, lui dit d'arrêter de s'énerver c'est pas bon pour son teint...le gamin est excité comme un...singe...et l'autre essaye de calmer les autres. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait, tiens, de venir. Mais il faut retrouver grande sœur !!! On est montés dans une jeep verte plutôt bizarre, ensuite on a dû s'arrêter en continuer à pied après dix minutes de route. Ils commencent par la petite forêt pas très loin de la ville...y a des ombres partout, on dirait qu'elles rient...j'aime pas la forêt, encore moins la nuit...à croire que c'est lui le plus normal, parce que sans réfléchir, je m'accroche au grand brun. Il sourit gentiment...ça me rassure.

On finit par entendre des voix...et des cris. C'est grande sœur !!

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je connais sa voix quand même !!!

Il me demande de rester derrière eux, on ne sait jamais. Le rouge et le gamin avancent en tête...pendant cinq minutes, rien.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

- Grande sœur !!!!

Mais le brun me retient et me demande d'attendre, avec un sourire rassurant. Ensuite j'entends des bruits de coups, des insultes et des menaces...mais je sais pas où est Seira. Je coure...

######################

Je me jette dans les bras de Seira...

- Grande sœur !!!

- Seika !! Comment as-tu...

- Ces types...

Je finis pas ma phrase parce qu'un homme se met à crier...

- C'est fini la plaisanterie, je vous tuerai !!

J'ai fermé les yeux...et PAN ! Un coup de feu ? Depuis quand ?

- Vous êtes qui, les gars ?

Le blond enlève enfin le tissu qu'il porte. Je suis pas une experte...mais je crois que je viens de voir un habit de moine. Mais bien sûr ! Un moine qui utilise une arme à feu...ben voyons. Seika ressaisis-toi !

- C'est...c'est...c'est une blague !

- Un moine blond avec un revolver...un groupe de quatre personnes qui voyagent dans une jeep...ça veut dire...

- C'est pas possible...

Moi aussi j'ai comme un doute, là. Grande sœur et moi, on se regarde, puis on regarde les trois autres types enlever leur manteau.

- Bien...Que devons-nous faire avec ces gentlemen ? demande le brun et je remarque qu'il a un monocle à l'œil droit.

- Ils ont besoin de se faire buter !!! s'exclame le gamin en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Tuez-les, tuez-les maintenant...allez en vitesse !

- Mouais, je devine qu'il faudra se dépêcher et sortir les poubelles [2]...c'est le petit quart d'heure de...SANZO-SAMA.

Gloups...j'ai entendu ce qu'a entendu Seira ? Sanzô...Sanzô-Sama ?! Oops ! Alors là je dis : GROSSE BETISE. C'est le Sanzô dont tout le monde parle...et je les ai pris pour des youkai...oh la grosse boulette ! Les deux autres types qui ont attaqué Seika se rendent compte aussi de leur bêtise. Comme quoi y a pas d'âge pour en faire...Je crois que c'est mal parti pour eux. Très mal parti.

######################

Le matin, à l'hôtel, tout le monde est venu pour voir comment est Sanzô- Sama...d'ailleurs on a fait un super grand repas pour tout le groupe ! Fallait voir leur tête...mais ils disent être plutôt pressés quand on leur demande de manger.

- On peut manger ? C'est vrai ? Tout ça ?!! Sérieux ? Aïeuh !

- Désolé, mais...nous sommes pressés.

Hey ! Ils vont pas partir comme ça ?! Je dois m'excuser en plus...il tourne le dos et s'en va vers la porte. Minute !!!

- A...Attendez !!!

J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'agripper Monsieur Sanzô par la longue manche. Faut que je m'excuse...c'est tellement stupide ce que j'ai fait hier...j'aurais dû écouter Seira.

- Je...je suis désolée...si...si vous êtes furieux après moi parce que je vous ai pris pour des youkai...Je m'excuse !!! S'il vous plait...au moins laissez-nous vous remercier d'avoir aidé grande sœur... !!

Y a un très long silence...j'espère qu'il va me pardonner !

- Sanzô...chuchote celui qu'ils appellent Hakkaï.

Tête baissée, je ne vois rien...j'ai pas envie de le regarder...en fait, j'ai trop honte. Il grogne. Après moi c'est sûr...après tout je l'ai mérit ! J'ai été stupide, et qu'ils soient tous furieux contre moi, je le comprends.

- Je ne suis ni furieux, ni rien...

- D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si on était différents des youkai, lance le type aux cheveux rouges, Gojyô je crois.

- Je suis différent...marmonne Monsieur Sanzô.

Finalement, ils s'assoient tous à table...ouf ! J'ai eu peur...le gamin, Gokû, le bakasaru, il mange comme si son dernier repas date de plus d'une semaine.

- Waw ! C'est trop bon !!

- Il y en a encore si vous en voulez plus...fait Seira en riant.

Moi aussi je me mets à rire...c'est marrant de le voir avaler bol sur bol, assiette sur assiette. Les gens parlent entre eux...

- Maintenant que Sanzô-Sama est là, il n'y a plus à avoir peur...

Je vois Monsieur Hakkaï [3] écouter les conversations...il chuchote au groupe...

- Il semble que cette ville est prudente vis-à-vis des youkai...

Après il se tourne vers les gens.

- Avez-vous déjà eu beaucoup d'attaques de youkai avant ?

- Euh...non...non pas vraiment. Nous pensions tous que les récents incidents étaient le travail des youkai...

- ...et donc... en réalité... pas même une fois ?

Les habitants ont l'air très gênés...on dirait qu'eux aussi ont fait une bêtise : mettre sur le compte des youkai, les meurtres des femmes...alors qu'en fait c'étaient les trois types qui ont attaqués Seira, hier.

- Eh bien...non, mais vous savez...quand nous entendons parler des autres villes attaquées...

- Vous avez raison...nous avons tellement peur de ça...c'est insupportable.

C'est sûr... qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le groupe du moine Sanzô se lève brusquement sans rien dire, à part quelques excuses rapides...ils s'en vont ! Hey ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- San...Sanzô-Sama !

- Pardonnez-nous pour le dérangement...Ikuso !

- Eh ?

- Désolé...je peux pas tout manger...

Ils sortent de l'hôtel...nous les suivons tous.

- S'il vous plait, attendez !! Où allez-vous ?

- Nous quittons cette ville.

- POURQUOI ?!!

C'est une bonne question, tiens !

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et de vous mettre à l'abri !...une puissante aura démoniaque approche d'ici...

- NANI !!!! Alors les youkai vont...

Hein ? Des youkai ? Des youkai ici ? Sauve qui peut !!! Une minute...le groupe de Monsieur Sanzô a pour mission de détruire les youkai, nee ? Pourquoi il s'en va ?

- Sanzô-Sama ! Si les youkai se dirigent vers nous, pourquoi quittez-vous la ville ?

- S'il vous plait, défendez-nous Sanzô-Sama ! San...

- Vos gueules !

Très charmant de la part d'un moine...surtout dans une situation pareille !

- Même si vous faîtes un chahut pas possible au sujet des youkai, vous êtes juste dirigés par la menace...de plus, les rumeurs au sujet de Sanzô sont fausses pour commencer.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que...

Monsieur Sanzô ne répond pas. En plus, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a dit [et elle n'est pas la seule] ! Les quatre types se regardent rapidement, j'entends même Monsieur Hakkaï chuchoter un mot au moine...

Et puis y a un truc incroyable qui s'est passé...des armes sont apparus dans les mains de Gokû et de Monsieur Gojyô [4]. Un long bâton rouge avec sur chaque bout une boule dorée pour Gokû, et une drôle de lance qui se termine en croissant pour l'autre.

- Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose d'intéressant...Nous ne voyageons PAS POUR DETRUIRE les youkai...

Soudain, on entend des cris un peu partout autour de nous...des cris horribles de bêtes sauvages. Et brusquement, plein de youkai sortent de nulle part et foncent sur le groupe.

- Ce sont les YOUKAIS QUI CHERCHENT APRES NOUS.

Tout le monde crie...les youkai, les villageois...tous. Ça hurle de partout, ça coure de partout, c'est la panique complète ! J'arrive à entendre des trucs bizarres dans le boucan qu'il y a.

- AHAHAHAH ! C'est Genjô Sanzo !!! Le groupe qu'on cherche !!

- Tuez-les !! Emparez-vous du Maten Kyomo !! Tuez-les !!

C'est quoi ce bazar ? Ils cherchent quoi ? C'est quoi le Maten Kyomo ? J'aurais dû faire comme les autres et m'enfuir...ce que j'ai vu m'a dégoûtée à vie...c'est horrible. Des youkai se sont jetés sur le moine, et en une seconde ils se sont retrouvés en petits morceaux...J'ai envie de vomir ! C'est horrible...y a des bras, des jambes, un peu partout autour de lui...du sang surtout. Déjà que j'aime pas la vue du sang...je suis servie ! J'ai vu une longue chaîne voler autour de Monsieur Sanzô, au bout il y avait un croissant en métal bien coupant. La chaîne revient...monsieur Gojyo ? Yerk ! C'est dégueu ! Ensuite c'est au tour de Gokû de se défouler sur les youkai. Ça vole de partout.

- En d'autres termes...où qu'on aille...les youkai sont sûrement tout près !

Le carnage continue...c'est incroyable ! Ils en abattent des tonnes l'air de rien...j'ai jamais vu une scène aussi écoeurante...les youkai tombent comme des mouches...en morceaux séparés. Et y a un autre truc incroyable...Monsieur Hakkaï fait apparaître des boules de lumière dans ses mains et les lance sur les youkai. Ils explosent sans exception. C'est à la fois fascinant et horrible ! Et Sanzô-Sama...il tire sur tout ce qui bouge...et accessoirement il rend les coups. En dix minutes, le dernier youkai se fait exploser...et moi je reste à terre à trembler. Je n'ai pas raté une miette de la bagarre...du massacre plutôt. J'arrive pas à bouger, je suis paralysée. Il faut que je bouge ! En plus ça sent mauvais !!!

- Seika ?!!

Mes jambes...elles tremblent tellement que j'arrive pas à me lever. Grande sœur est venue me chercher. Je l'ai même pas entendue...

- Que fais-tu Seika ? Dépêchons-nous de partir...il ne faut pas rester ici...

Je suis terrifiée...je sais pas ce qui se passe...pourtant c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien...tous les youkai sont morts. Oui, il n'y a plus de danger...

- Grande sœur...j'arrive pas à me lever...

Seira me sourit tendrement et m'aide à me mettre sur pied...

- C'est bon Seika...il n'y a plus rien à craindre...

- Pas si sûr !!!!

Deux bras puissants m'attrapent par la taille et me soulèvent dans les airs. Je hurle...c'est pas grande sœur, c'est évident !!! C'est qui ?!! Seira crie aussi !!! En deux secondes, je me retrouve sur un toit, les mains derrière le dos...j'ai beau me débattre, je peux pas m'enfuir. C'est un youkai...le seul survivant...je me mets à pleurer...j'ai pas envie de mourir !

- Et comme ça ? Maintenant, le groupe de Sanzô ne peut rien contre moi !!

Le youkai hurle de rire...ça fait froid dans le dos...

- Le vent a tourné...maintenant, donnez-moi d'abord le Kyomo !

J'ai compris...il se sert de moi comme d'une monnaie d'échange (j'ai entendu les grands dire ça...) pour avoir ce Maten Kyomo...je sais toujours pas ce que c'est. Mais une chose est sûre, dans les histoires où les méchants font un échange entre un humain et quelque chose qu'ils veulent, ça se finit toujours mal pour celui qu'on échange. Je veux pas mourir !!!!

- NOOOOOOON ! Grande Sœur !!!!!

- Seika !!! Non, Seika !!! Lâchez-la !!!!

D'où je suis, j'arrive à les voir...ils sourient, parlent entre eux comme si quelqu'un n'était pas menacé de mort. Hey !!! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient dans une situation pareille ?!!

- NANI !!!

Le youkai semble aussi étonné que moi...voire, comment on dit déjà... ? Ah oui ! Ulcéré... ! Je le comprends. JE VEUX PAS MOURIR, MOI !!!!! Venez m'aider enfin !!! Je pleure encore plus, ça va peut-être leur faire passer l'envie de rire ! J'ai pas trop compris ce qu'a dit Sanzô-Sama, mais je sais que ça ne m'a pas plu du tout...en fait il en a rien à faire de moi !

- Allez en enfer !!! Vous ne me sauverez jamais !!!!

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas devenu un Sanzô en sauvant le monde...

Le youkai qui me retient, n'en croit pas non plus ses oreilles.

- Mais...si tu es venu pour chercher la bagarre, tu vas être servi ! continue Monsieur Gojyô.

- Qu... A votre guise...

Un craquement écoeurant juste au-dessus de moi...je vois des ailes de chauve- souris pousser sur le dos du type. Oh, oh...ça se complique. Je le répète : JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Il me prend par la taille et on s'envole au-dessus des toits. Seira et les autres deviennent de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à être des points noirs...

- Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement !

- NOOOOOOOOON !!!

J'aimerais bien lui mordre les bras pour qu'il me lâche, mais le problème est qu'il n'y a rien en dessous...je risque de m'écraser au sol. Alors je m'accroche du mieux que je peux. Et j'attends. D'en haut, j'arrive à voir la jeep rouler sous nous...ils ne vont pas m'abandonner alors ?! Nee ? Ils vont venir me chercher, me sauver ? La jeep continue de nous suivre dans la ville. Le youkai se met à ricaner.

- C'est inutile ! Si j'arrive à quitter cette ville, il ne leur servira à rien de me suivre en voiture.

J'ai l'impression qu'on descend un peu...j'arrive à voir les types dans la jeep mieux qu'en petits points. Et je l'ai vu. Quoi ? Ce type...ce Sanzô...il me crie quelque chose, je le vois, il ouvre grand la bouche. Au bout d'un moment je l'entends enfin...ou crois l'entendre. En tout cas, je comprends un mot : SAUTE !!!

Je le regarde...ses yeux violets...c'est la première fois que je me rends compte de cette couleur. Ses yeux...ils ont un truc en plus. Et son regard...je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Ok ! Je vais sauter, faut juste que ce crétin me lâche ! Je me tortille un long moment et j'arrive enfin à me libérer un peu. Il en faut plus...

- He ! Gamine tu fais quoi !

Et vlan ! Dans la peau, de belles dents blanches en bonne sant ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! Il hurle de douleur et me lâche complètement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais à cet instant...je n'ai pas eu peur...du tout.

Gokû saute vers le youkai grâce à son bâton qui s'est agrandi. Avec un sourire de quelqu'un qui s'amuse comme un fou.

- Merci de me le laisser !!

De rien, mais moi je sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite pour moi. Je tombe...je tombe...je tombe toujours. Et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est bizarre, alors que si rien ne me rattrape, je meurs. Je plonge tête première.

La jeep ralentie.

Elle s'arrête.

Elle fait marche arrière.

Les maisons grossissent à vue d'œil. Ça défile son mon nez à une vitesse effrayante. Oh non ! Je vais m'écraser. Je...

BOUM ! Des bras me réceptionnent sans problème.

- Bien joué, gamine ! me lance Monsieur Gojyô.

Waw ! Ça secoue...plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais de chute libre dans le vide. De toutes façons je crois que j'aurai jamais l'occasion de le refaire. Et je l'espère ! J'aurais pas dû douter d'eux...ça doit faire partie de leur comportement, de faire comme si c'est un jeu. Ils sont étranges, mais ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Seira me dit toujours qu'il faut être comme on est, et ne pas faire attention aux remarques des autres.

Entre temps, le youkai s'est payé un joli vol plané dans les toits. Oops, gomen...je veux dire un joli plongeon. Ils abandonnent tous la jeep, et me laissent dedans.

- Fais attention à elle Hakuryu...

- Kyuuuuuuu...

Hein ? Une voiture qui parle ? Je passe, sans arrêt, de la jeep à ce pauvre youkai qui vit ses dernières minutes. Finalement, la jeep peut attendre.

- Pourquoi, les gars, vous vous opposez à nous comme ça ? Même si pour certain, vous ne l'êtes qu'à moitié, il y a du sang youkai en vous.

Ah bon ? Ce sont des youkai ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Youkai ou pas youkai [telle est la question] ?

- Je suis différent...grogne Sanzô-Sama.

Ok...lui il est humain...

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Sanzo !!

L'autre crétin...il continue son discours...

- Vous devriez le savoir...notre intelligence, notre force...sont de loin bien supérieures à celles des humains.

- De loin supérieures ? s'indigne Monsieur Hakkaï. Oh, je vois ! Vous ne devez pas parler de ce youkai lâche qui a pris en otage une petite fille pour s'enfuir...mais de cette courageuse personne qui a fait un plongeon d'une très grande altitude.

Hé, hé...il parle de moi...j'ai pas écouté la suite, trop fière de moi et de mon exploit. Je suis courageuse ! Si, si !! Monsieur Hakkaï l'a dit !! Ensuite il y a eu un coup de feu...et adieu cher et lâche youkai !!

- Plus ça va, plus ils sont pitoyables, ces youkai !

- On ne peut pas les changer...Allez rentrons ! La grande sœur de cette petite doit se faire un sang d'encre !

Ah...oui...Seira...j'ai presque oublié...mais c'était tellement... COOL !

######################

- Ah...Seika !!

- Grande sœur !!!

Je galope presque vers elle en descendant de la jeep, et j'atterris dans ses bras en riant.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, Seika...est-ce que tu es blessée ?

- Non, tout va bien ! Ces types m'ont sauvée, et...

Nani ? Vroum ? La jeep s'en va déjà... Hey ! Attendez ! Les autres villageois murmurent derrière nous.

- Mon dieu...et ça ose s'appeler Sanzô Houshi Sama !

- Quel fléau...

- Tuer de cette façon...avec autant de calme.

- Ils sont aussi horribles que les youkai...

C'est pas vrai, je rêve, là...ils nous ont sauvés, ils m'ont sauvée de ce crétin de youkai. Et tout ce que les gens trouvent à faire, c'est de les insulter.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !!! Ces gens nous ont sauvés et...

Seira me serre le bras pour me faire taire. Elle me prend dans ses bras et à deux, on regarde la jeep qui parle en train de s'éloigner. D'accord, leurs méthodes sont plus qu'expéditives, mais je pense que c'est la seule façon de se débarrasser des youkai. Bande d'ingrats ! Finalement, les adultes sont pires que les enfants, des fois.

- Grande sœur ?

- Il y a des personnes qui ont le droit d'être préjugés...même si ça paraît injuste. Je crois qu'il y a une sorte de force là-dedans...

C'est vrai...ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Ils n'en ont rien à faire du regard des autres. Et puis j'avais raison hier : ce sont des brutes, ils sont suspects...mais...Ils sont trop COOL !!! Ces types sont trop géniaux ! Ils n'en feront qu'une bouchée des youkai qui les attaqueront après !

Ces types...

######################

Bon, et bien, OWARI !! C'est fini...pour une fois que je fini une fanfic ! Ça promet !

Capri...c'est finiiiiii !

**Gojyo** : De mal en pis...vas te coucher gamine !!

**Mellyna** : Si je veux d'abord ! Et puis je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je suis majeure et j'ai eu mon bac !

**Gojyo** : Comme si ça changeait la donne...Allez, review...j'espère qu'elle va nous supprimer ce one-shot, je le trouve nul...

**Mellyna** : Et pi d'abord ZUT...huuuuum (tire la langue) !

Il est possible que je change des trucs avec le temps...ça dépend de vos remarques, parce que mes traductions, je les trouve parfois bizarres.

######################

[1] LE truc qui se fait tordre de rire...les trois types, le genou sur le sol, la tête baissée, devant Sanzô...tout le contraire en fait. A moins que s'insulter et s'entre-déchirer soit un signe de dévouement et de respect...hé, hé...ils vont déchanter les gens.

[2] « Well then, guess we'll hurry up and take out the trash », euh...ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Parce que ma traduction est bizarre quand même.

[3] Oui je sais, ça commence à faire lourd tous ces « Monsieur » mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Après tout, à douze ans...on est à peine sorti du primaire !

[4] Sha Gojyô...22 ans...célibataire...ARRETEZ DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN TYPE MARIE !!!! JE SUIS ENCORE JEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUNE !!!


End file.
